Rising
by rika08
Summary: Darcy finds himself awake with the sun, but is determined to let his new wife sleep in. IMPLIED sexual themes


Darcy viewed the mornings first rays of light rising into the sky from the window of his bedchambers. A combination of country hours coupled with his extensive training had left his body unable to remain abed an hour after the rising sun. He stood by the large window, in naught but his breeches and white undershirt, inspecting the stillness of the estate, by both living and undead. Since the collapse of Hingham Bridge, the attacks of the undead had been few and far between. That was not to say that the estate did not undergo attacks of large numbers of undead. But the skills of the black guard, coupled with the fierce violence of his own Aunt, his new wife and her sisters, and his new brother my marriage, the estate survived without loss of life.  
The sound of rustling sheets alerted him and drew his attention from the window back to the large bed behind him. Though the light was just beginning to fill the chambers, Darcy found the view within his chambers far more appealing than that beyond them. A small smile of fondness turned at his lips as his eyes fell upon the stirring figure of his new wife. The new Mrs. Darcy still slumbered, though she showed signs of stirring. Her body was turned toward him and the window, providing Darcy with an excellent view of his wife. Her body was scandalously revealed to the early morning air, though much of her modesty was covered where it needed to be. Darcy found he quite like the image of his wife in such a position. The hem of the thin sheet lay pressed between her arm and body, then proceeded to leave her curves exposed, before concealing her hips and legs. The luxuriant curls of her rich hair, though still complimenting framing her slender face, lay in a cascading disarray that traveled across her bare shoulder and back. Another indication of the woman's wreckage.  
Elizabeth stirred again, turning her body from the window and Darcy. He removed himself from the window and crossed the room to his wife's side of the bed. She stretched out her arm, reaching across the empty mattress, where Darcy had occupied during the night. Darcy watched as Elizabeth's browed furrowed, though her eyes remained closed. Her dark eyes opened slowly in the early morning light, sleepily searching for her missing husband.  
"William?" she mumbled, slowly rising from the bed. In a swiftness that matched his aunt's, Elizabeth rose with alarm from the bed, ignorant of her indecent state of dress.  
Darcy came up to her side and seated himself beside her. "I am here."  
Her face turned to him, sending her tussled locked over her bare shoulders. Her eyes quickly fell to him, filled with alarm. Several moments passed before her alarm melted from her stunning features and her stiff body relaxed. "Forgive me. You were not here and I-"  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Elizabeth." Darcy replied, his hands coming to her bare arms. "Indeed I am honored my whereabouts are the first of your concerns when you rise."  
Elizabeth smiled at his words and turned her face toward the window. "What time is it?"  
"It is just past dawn." answered he with a sooth brush along her upper arm. "Plenty more hours to stay abed this morning."  
"And yet you, sir, appear to be ready to depart at a moments notice." noted Elizabeth. "I was under the impression that the wedding night had the means of exhausting both parties of the union."  
Feeling a tad mischievous, Darcy replied. "I too was under the impression. Yet here we are, you still abed, and myself risen with the sun."  
A slender brow arched over one of her eyes as she took in his meaning. "Is that so?" She held the sheet against her body, whilst her other hand slipped beneath her pillow, and drew out her dagger. Darcy hardly batted an eye at the action. Elizabeth drew herself up and pressed her chin onto the hand that held her dagger. "Perhaps you could provide further enlightenment into your meaning?"  
"Merely that last night left you thoroughly sated." Darcy held her gaze, perceiving the way her cheeks turned a light blush hue. "It can hardly be expected for you to rise with the sun after such a night."  
Elizabeth's poise collapsed in a burst of laughter that warmed him greatly. She set her dagger on the side table and drew her legs up toward her body. "Tell, darling, how might your wife provide equal services?"  
"I'm afraid that is impossible in your current state." replied Darcy. "I'm afraid, all that can be done, is to allow my wife her rest."  
"I hardly think-"  
"Rest, darling." Darcy lightly ordered. "You hardly have energy to rise from bed, let alone to persuade me otherwise."  
Elizabeth released a defeated sigh. She could hardly expect otherwise from her husband. He was quite observant when it was needed.  
Sensing his wife's surrender, he gently guided her back onto the bed and placed a kiss on her brow. "I'll have a tray brought to you."  
Elizabeth settled herself against the soft mattress. "And will you join me?"  
Darcy adjusted the remaining blankets over Elizabeth's body, ensuring she was adequately covered. "I shall, if you so desire, darling." He brushed several curls from her face. "And perhaps, once you've thoroughly rested, we shall continue where we left off last night?" He left no moment for Elizabeth to for a reply. His lips came upon her swiftly, passionately, promising a continuation in the future. He rose from the bed in a swift motion and ventured for the chamber door, obtaining his katana as he moved.  
"A warning, Mr. Darcy, I shall claim my revenge upon your cruel teasing today." called his wife.  
Darcy cast a glance toward the bed as he stood beside the door. "I expect nothing less darling."

* * *

first ppz fanfic and I have no idea where it came from...yeah


End file.
